deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Peltast
The Peltasts were mercenaries or Greek soldiers who served alongside the regular infantry or hoplites in combat. Armed with ranged weapons such as slings, short bows, and most often javelins, the Peltasts would often stay behind the main troops and let loose their weapons upon any that attempted to flank them. The Peltast soldier type is believed to have originated on the Thracian coast, and were often shown to be hired by various cities on the coast. However, as the Peltasts were hired further and further inland, they became more prominent in all kinds of Greek warfare. The Peltasts as warriors became most prominent during the 4th century BCE, where they were shown being used by many Greek generals alongside their main hoplite warriors. Peltasts were not very well armored, but they easily made up for it with their quick speed. Often the peltasts were placed on the sides of the phalanx, where they would unleash their javelins and slings onto the charging infantry, then retreat to safer distances if they got too close. Battle vs. Mayan Soldier (by Yetimonster) The battle begins as a Thracian Peltast scouts out an open plain. Nearby, a Mayan makes his way up a partly collapsed temple. Once he is halfway up, he spots the Thracian. The Mayan places a spear in an Atlatl and hurls it at the peltast. Below, the Thracian hears the flying spear, but cannot see it as his vision is obscured by the sun. Suddenly the spear lands in the Thracian's sheild. The Thracin yanks the spear out, and spots the Mayan on the temple steps. The Mayan hurls another spear, hitting the Thracian in the stomach. The Thracian is knocked on his back. The Thracian removes the spear, and makes his way twoard the temple. As the Thracian goes up the steps, the Mayan stuffs a poison dart into a Blowgun. The Mayn shoots the dart at the Thracian but misses. The Thracian begins chaseing the Mayan up the steps, as the Mayan continues to shoot darts at him. The Thracian chucks his Javelin, but the weapons misses and goes over the temple, whizzing by the Mayan. The two eventually meet at the top of the temple. The Thracian arms himself with a Rhomphaia, and slashes at the unarmed Mayan. The Thracian knocks the Mayan to the ground, and attempts to lay in the finishing blow, but the Mayan rolls out of the way, and grabs a Knife. the Mayan stabs the Thracian twice in the torso, unnarming him. The Thracian then grabs his mace and knocks away the knife. The Thracian attempts to strike again, but his blow was met by the Mayan's war club. The mace is knocked down the temple steps, and the Mayan slashes across the Thracian's shest, leaving a deep wound. The Mayan attempts to finish off his opponent, but the Thracian grabs a Sica, and hooks the war club in it. The Mayan is caught off guard, and the Thracian manages to slash the mayan's neck, killing him instantly. As his foe drops to the ground dead, the Thracian raises his weapons and shouts in victory. Expert's Opinion The superior weapons of the Peltast, as well as his specialized training, earned him victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scythian Warrior (by The Deadliest Warrior) A Thracian Peltast creeps through the forest, javelin in hand, on the watch for a meal for the evening and any potential enemy soldiers. He finds the threat in the Scythian infantryman walking by, who holds his bow in his hand. The Thracian throws the javelin but misses. Startled, the Scythian looks wildy around, drawing out an arrow and notching it to the blowstring. Seeing the Thracian, he lets loose an arrow but the Thracian holds up a small round shield and the projectile bounces harmlessly off. The Thracian leaps over a boulder and charges the Scythian, who barely has time to pull out his sagaris before the Thracian slashes at him with his rhomphaia. The Scythian clutches a wounded arm and angrily whacks the Thracian in the shoulder, also drawing blood. Both warriors back up a few paces and stare the other down. Charging one another again, the Scythian flips the Thracian onto his back, knocking the Rhomphaia away. The Thracian fumbles in his belt pouch and pulls out his sica sword, while the Scythian holds a spear high in the air. As he plunges it down, the peltast rolls to the side and slashes at the spear embedded in the soft earth with his sword, cutting it in two. The Scythian resorts to using his dagger while the Thracian takes out a large heavy mace. A heavy swing breaks the Scythian's right leg and the infantryman cries out in agony. He limps forward, punching the peltast in the face, and lunges forward with his dagger. The blade goes quick and deep into the Thracian's unprotected neck, and the peltast drops the mace, stunned, and falls to his knees. The Scythian whips the dagger out of his adversary's neck and just as quick, plunges it into his chest. The Thracian slumps over on his side, dead. The Thracian gives a cry of pain, rage, and victory, and limps off into the forest. Expert's Opinion The superior melee capabilities of the Scythian warrior, coupled with his more resilient armor, led him to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Incan Soldier (by Cfp3157) As the final rays of sunshine filled the sky, the Peltast brushed off the scraps of an early breakfast off his tunic. Glancing at his javelin, he stood up and stretched. The Peltast put out his fire and folded his bedroll, and walked to his viewpoint. Sent forward as a scout, he had been observing the Incan invasion army for almost a week. Primitive weapons and armor, albeit very disciplined- an easy victory for his countrymen. Satisfied, he began to write the final piece of his report. The Incan hunter stalked to the edge of the scout's camp, bolas in hand. He prepoed his first, gently swinging it around inthe air. Breathing in, he chucked it at the Peltast. The Greek, having heard a gentle whooshing sound, quickly rolled away. The bolas harmlessly flew over his head and into the brush behind him. Drawing his Xiphos, he saw the Incan hunter hasitly throw another one. This time, he made his mark. As the balls entangled his legs, he stumbled down to the ground. The Incan charged, yelling a battlecry with his axe in hand. Startled and surprised, the Peltast swiftly slashed the chord apart. The Peltast kicked his foe away, and sprinted towards his javelins. He thrust the first at the Incan, who rolled to avoid the strike. With enough distance, he slung the javelin. The dart clipped the Incan's armor, but fell ontothe ground with a thud. Equipping his wicker shield and another javelin, he charged forward. Shoving the Incan into a tree, he leaped back and thrust forward again. Dodging his attack, the Incan chopped his axe into the shaft, ruining the weapon. He continued to attack, hacking into the shield with all his might. Yelling defiantly, he gave a final chop and sent the Peltast flying back. Drawing another bola, he threw it around the Peltast's legs again. Entangled and without another weapon, he crawled towards his abandoned sword and turned his back to his foe. The Incan's axe fell swiftly, finishing off the Peltast and ending the skirmish. Expert's Opinion While the Inca's bolas weren't as lethal as the javelins, it provided the Incan with many more opportunities in battle. The peltast's sword was a more lethal weapon as well, but it hindered him as extra equipment with his shield and javelins. Ultimately, the Inca's armor combied with his more versatile equipmet got him an edge. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:European Warriors